Games
by Kewaresu1
Summary: Kyouya is always one to be in control, but what happens when someone else seems to take it away, Kyouya x OC May be a bit OOC


**Games**

Crystal Asano, daughter of the leading doctor of Ootori's best hospital, Dr Asano and the famous occupational therapist Mrs Asano. Exceeds in Sciences, especially Biology; Art and English. Ambition is to be a doctor, like her father and is the girl constantly on my mind. Yes, I, Kyouya Ootori have been struck by cupid. I don't know much about this girl, but her mysteriousness is what intrigues me most, and it all started just over a month ago.

It was near closing time of the Host Club, and my client's just left, so I was checking today's income and balance on my laptop.

"Excuse me," I heard a soft, caressing voice call out, and looked up to see a beautiful lady. Rich crimson red hair, creamy porcelain skin, an hour glass figure, adorned in the usually Ouran High School uniform, the puffy buttercup dress, which suited her, and the most dazzling pair of chocolate coloured eyes.

"Yes," I answered, slightly struck by her beauty,

"I designated you to be my host," how lucky I am for such a beauty to designate me,

"Ah yes, please sit down, you must be new to the host club, what's your name?"

"My name's Crystal Asano, It's nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too," Asano… I know that name, but where from?

"So Crystal, what brings you here to the Host Club? Someone tell you about it?" I asked while bringing up her file on the computer, why not check her profile out, and get to know who I'm entertaining, it would certainly help find out the type of person my clienteles are. Hmm… not much information, but now I remember the name Asano, Dr Asano, one of Ootori's leading doctor's. Interesting, what brings his daughter here I wonder,

"To come see you, why else would I designate you for?" she chuckled slightly and never stopped smiling since she sat down,

"So you like the cool type?" her lips quirked into a slight smirk and a glint of something flickered in her eye, but as the look on her face was there, it was gone in an instant,

"It seems so," Interesting thing to say. It seems to me she isn't just here because of that,

"What made you come so late? We close in a few minutes," I questioned, it would seem pretty pointless coming at such a late time,

"I was busy, and don't worry, I only need a few minutes of your time," she answered, my time? She came here other than to be wooed and smothered in flattery,

"For what? Exactly"

"To talk," okay, something isn't quite right here, but I'll play along,

"And what about?"

"You," fascinating, why me,

"What about me?"

"I have a question," I nodded, beckoned her to continue, why would she want to ask me a question, right before closing time, why isn't she giggling and flirting like the other clients?

"When facing danger, what is most important?" Okay certainly not the normal question… I see… is she trying to trick me? There are lots of answers, but none with such little information,

"Depends on the circumstances," I answered with pure confidence, and pushed my falling glasses up with the tip of my index finger,

"Thank you, that's all, I'll be leaving now, its closing time after all," she smiled brightly and stood to leave,

"Why were you really here?" I pursued, I know there was another reason, and I will know what that reason was,

"Okay, truth is, I came to see what the 'Oh great 3rd son of Ootori' was like, and was told to come here," see what I was like? Why?

"And?" I asked, she merely smiled widely, tapped her nose, turned and left.

Ever since then, I've always wanted to know what she thought off our first encounter. Normally I wouldn't care what anyone thought about me, but with her it was a totally different story. I researched her, found more outside information on her, but none of significance. I've even tried to approach her in the halls, but always missed her.

It was like a game of cat and mouse, and she was one clever mouse. Every tactic I tried, it has failed and I think she knew how to counter my advances. I haven't spoken to her since that one time at the host club. But I haven't stopped thinking about her since.

It is nearing the end of the Host Club, and I'm alone again sorting the day's income, just like when we first met. Come on Kyouya, stop thinking about her, you'll go crazy!

Maybe I already was, I wiped my hand across my face, rubbing my eyes, and then adjusting my glasses again, this is ridiculous.

"Excuse me," came the voice of the girl that's taken over my mind, haunted my dreams, and shredding my sanity. I look up, and in all her glory, her bright yellow school dress, her blood red hair and creamy chocolate eyes, was Crystal; the girl I've been trying to see for over a month, is in front of me. And I haven't planned on what to ask her!

"Ah, Crystal, hello, have you designated me?" yes Kyouya, play it cool, you are part of the Host Club, that's what I'll do, be a Host.

"Yes actually," she said and sat gracefully into the chair across from me smiling,

"What brings you here on this lovely day, to talk again?" nice Kyouya, that's it,

"Yes and another question," another one?

"And I have one for you too," yes, some many questions,

"Oh really, well you go first," how polite, yet I don't think she initially intended it to be that way. But I can't wait any longer; I need to know what she thinks of me, or my head going to burst!

"Last time, when you where here, you came to see how I was in person, what did you think?" I waited eagerly, but to her I was normal, I will not let her win this time,

"Let's say I wasn't un-impressed," nice move, doesn't tell me exactly, but does increase my chances, she was still smiling, I don't think she stops smiling,

"And the need for the question you asked?" that bugged me a lot too,

"Ah, you asked for one question, that's all," she giggled, she's good at this game, superb,

"And your question, ma'am?" will it be another trick question?

"If a lady was in need of a partner for a ball coming up, what would you do?" that look on her face came and gone again. I see the game she is playing, if she want's to play, bring it on,

"It depends on the circumstances," She laughed, a soft and sensual laugh, it racked my bones to the core, god this woman makes me crazy,

"Is this lady interested in a certain partner to take?" I questioned,

"You decide," wise choice, whatever I do, she has a counter, I'm liking this women more and more,

"It seems like its closing time, I'll be taking my leave," standing and smiling, she said.

"It was nice speaking with you," just before she left,

"Is 7 fine with you?"

"That's fine," and let the games begin.


End file.
